Un amor pasado
by Saomin
Summary: ¿Acaso el amor se olvida con el paso del tiempo? Aquí relato la historia de un gran amor con un final en... Descubran que pasa


**Un amor pasado**

Me llamo Aome y a mis 78 años de edad aún muy cuerda con mi memoria, cumpliendo 50 años de casada con Hoyo, me acuerdo todavía de mis joviales días de aventura y felicidad a lado de mi gran y único amor.

Pero como toda historia tiene su inicio empiezo a relatarles lo que ocurrió desde allí para que sepan como estoy en este punto de mi vida casada con otra persona que no es el primer amor.

Lo conocí en mis primeros años de universidad cuando fuimos a una gira que realizamos mi grupo de estudios a las playas.

La noche que saldríamos a la gira comenzó tan animada mente a las 9 pm partiendo de la ciudad en un bus alquilado especialmente para el viaje, se suponía que iba a ir en un asiento con una de mis dos amigas pero paso todo lo contrario, me fui en un asiento aparte me sentí triste y abandonada pero no me importo del todo pensaba más en el viaje que nada.

A la llega a las playas en horas de la mañana, llego atrás de nuestro bus otro más, quien diría que íbamos a hospedarnos en el mismo hotel que el otro grupo de la misma universidad.

Nuestro grupo de estudios era de la facultad de recursos ambientales y la de él era de la facultad de mecánica.

Nos bajamos conjuntamente de los dos buses y era muy extraño que otro bus vinieran al mismo lugar que el nuestro yo no tome atención a quienes se bajaban del otro bus cuando de la nada regrese a ver y lo vi por primera vez allí parado recogiendo su maleta, creo que el destino a veces nos coloca en el lugar y con la persona precisa aun cuando no podamos ver que esa persona está por y para ti en la vida.

Volviendo al viaje nos dieron habitaciones a cada grupo yo estaba con mis amigas Sango y Kaede, ya desempacando y arreglándonos para la primera salida del recorrido de la gira; era creo que demasiada coincidencia saber que él estaba en la misma gira que pero en diferentes buses.

Nuestra primera parada fue los recursos minerales del océano, bajamos del autobús el lugar fue realmente hermoso se conoció mucho del mar y sus sales minerales. Pasamos de puntos ecológicos a turísticos, llegando la noche para regresamos al hotel a servirnos la merienda.

Yo con mis amigas nos colocamos en una mesa disponiéndonos a comer y nos regresamos a nuestra habitación, turnándonos para ver quien se iba a bañar primera ya que a mí me toco última por dormilona.

A la mañana siguiente cambiadas y listas para el desayuno se nos unió una compañera en la mesa se llamaba Kikyo porque era amiga de Kaede, comimos entre conversa y conversa llego el momento de irse a otra parada de la gira; en este corto viaje fui con mi compañera sentada y conversando de música, entre otras muchas cosas.

Bajamos llegando a un lugar realmente hermoso el sol, la playa, el mar, la brisa marina y muchas más cosas que solo estando al mar se experimentan; en la explicación del guía sobre la fauna y flora del lugar nos otorgó una concha marina a cada uno como muestra dando paso la mañana a la tarde regresamos para el almuerzo en el hotel.

Un delicioso almuerzo de mar nos dieron, en la tarde se nos indicó que podíamos ir a la playa a disfrutar; subimos a cambiarnos y llego con nuestra compañera un chico (en ese momento recordé que era el mismo chico que le había visto bajar su equipaje) no importo mucho con quienes fuera siempre y cuando fuéramos a la playa.

Salimos en dirección a la playa que se encontraba a tan solo a dos cuadras del hotel era hermosa, gigantesca y admirable.

Llegando recorrimos la mayor parte de la playa, iban de dos en dos y yo sola atrás de ese extraño grupo de cuatro mujeres y un varón.

Mis amigas en sus cosas y mi compañera con aquel chico, yo iba pensando en lo bello de ese paisaje, con los juegos acuáticos.

Alquilamos un bote para ir a ver la isla de los pájaros, después nos subimos a una lancha de agua a dar un paseo corto, y por ultimo a la conocida banana quien podría saber que las horas a vista del mar se pasarían tan rápido que nos tocaba regresar al hotel para la merienda.

Después de eso nos dijo la Ing. Si deseábamos unirnos al otro grupo para ir a una discoteca, yo y mi amiga Sango dijimos que no queríamos ir pero a excepción de mi otra amiga Kaede estaba indecisa cuando llego mi compañera con dos chicos más conjunto con el chico de la mañana.

Mi amiga se estaba animando en ir con mi compañera pero luego deserto y se quedaron estábamos cuatro mujeres y tres varones en la habitación del hotel que compartía con mis amigas.

Nos pusimos a jugar, contábamos historias y realizábamos llamadas de bromas a números desconocidos; pero el aire se sentía extraño y tenso me daba la sensación que entre mi compañera y aquel chico pasaba algo tal vez era solo mi imaginación pero quedo allí. El chico se veía muy cortes me parecía haberlo visto pasar por la Universidad, se veía realmente lindo con sus ojos claros.

Para no fijarme mucho en el sí que lo veía lindo y pegado como chicle a mi compañera que ni caso le hacía y se colocaba en otro lado de la habitación.

No me sentía muy a gusto con los dos chicos que vinieron porque el más morenito era todo un tonto y se llamaba Naraku, el otro en cambio era más o menos simpático y se llamaba Koga.

Del chico que estaba con mi compañera no supe su nombre hasta después del viaje, lo deje pasar y se quedaron a dormir con nosotras los dos chicos que habían venido con mi compañera conjunto con ella pero en el suelo de la habitación, de aquel chico no sé qué paso después de un rato se marchó del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente supe que pasaron bien las personas que habían ido a la discoteca ayer de noche, para el desayuno cuando bajamos a comer se acercaron las personas que habían dormido en nuestra habitación para comer todos juntos en la misma mesa.

Llego el autobús y nos dirigió a una de las más bellas vistas panorámicas en playas, encontrándose en un peñasco a lo alto del océano en el cual había justo al llegar a la punta un hermoso barco-restorán, tuvimos que caminar un poco pero tal valía la pena por ver desde allí arriba una hermosa figura que formaban el océano y la playa al unirse en un solo además presentaban cosas que habían en los barcos reales como: un timón, mástil, trajes de buceo, espadas, un pedestal con un gran pez dentro y muchas cosas extrañas que eran necesaria en el mar.

Bajando por la ruta turística decidimos con mis amigas tomarnos algunas fotos de recuerdo en algunas salíamos mis amigas y yo en otras eran en grupo, y hubo una en la que estábamos mis amigas, los dos chicos y mi compañera con aquel chico abrasados.

Las fotos estaban hermosas con aquel chico me hacía sentir extraña y su rostro reflejaba un enigma completo que lo rodeaba con un misterio inusual, no sé cómo las otras personas no se daban cuenta de lo que yo veía en él ni siquiera mi compañera nadie le paraba mayor caso, bajamos almorzar y nos dirigimos al mejor lugar que para mí sería encantador lo conocían como la chocolatera (que en realidad no hacían chocolates sino que combinado el mar con un peñasco muy rocoso formaba una mezcla parecida al chocolate). Se veía grande y majestuosa acompañado de un gran faro parado al lado derecho del peñasco que según el guía nos supo explicar que años antes era una ruta para marinos que llevaban grandes embarcaciones al exterior del país.

Además observe una forma muy cruel de tratar mi compañera a quien yo pensaba que era su amigo que le seguía a todas partes como sombra, no sabía cómo tomarlo después de lo visto anterior pero creo que era extraño si comentaba algo de lo que había presenciado por lo que decidí callar y seguir con el paseo.

Llego la noche, merendamos y nos dirigimos a un camino conocido como gradas de luz un excelente camino en el que se observaba fauna y flora del lugar a esas horas de la noche además de haber barcazas de colores para los que deseaban navegar a la luz de las estrellas y para no aburrirme empecé hacer platica al chico que se llamaba Koga, el me comentaba sobre un poco de lo que hacían en su facultad además mucho sobre videojuegos que le encantaban.

Pero seguí pareciéndome inusual que aquel chico iba alejado del grupo y corte conversación con Koga y me acerque a él, se me hizo lindo hacer platica con el sin conocerlo me pareció buena idea hacer un poco de platica con el pero no reaccionaba y solo se limitaba a mirar a ella, me daba un poco de envidia porque de las personas que conocía ya habían tenido enamorado y yo de ello no sabía nada no había tenido ni pretendientes en el transcurso de la carrera menos un enamorado, creo que era un poco aburrida porque tampoco tenía amigos (ninguno) y amigas solo unas cuantas, pasamos un buen rato y él no se dio cuenta que yo le acompañaba se fue llegando al hotel subí directo a la habitación a descansar y pensar de lo ocurrido ese día.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a comer todos en el desayuno con la pequeña excepción de que aquel chico también se había acercó ya había crecido el grupo, acabamos de comer y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba una virgen en lo más alto de un peñasco, junto a esa hermosa iglesia estaba una majestuosa vista alta del mar y su playa.

Pensaba para mis adentro, cuando se acercó y allí me hablo por primera vez, se veía lindo con la brisa del mar acariciando ese hermoso rostro y alborotando un poco su cabello largo; y aun me sorprendiendo más lo que dijo: gracias por hacerme conversa ayer y perdón por no contestarte pensaba que me no veian y por ello no hablaban conmigo. Además necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella.

Yo solo le conteste de nada me alegre de lo que escuche y se marchó a su bus.

Para la tarde de ese día nos parqueamos a ver un hermoso y el primer atardecer que veía en mi vida con fotos y más, me dejo atónita que todas las personas entre grupos se tomaban fotos junto al atardecer y yo tomaba fotos del atardecer, deseaba tanto que alguna persona se acercara y se tomara una foto conmigo que no sucedió, después nos marchamos de aquel lugar y fuimos a un paseo shopping que había por el área de la playa.

Para la noche de ese día sabíamos que a la mañana siguiente debíamos regresar, amaneció tan rápido y desayunamos diciendo adiós aquel hermoso lugar que me había dado la oportunidad de encontrar y hacer un amigo, para después marcharnos.

Regresamos de aquel paraíso y las cosas no fueron las misma después de aquel viaje me entere que aquel chico se llamaba Inuyasha además que era enamorado de mi compañera y que habían roto antes de irnos a la gira pero que el aun sentía algo por ella, como podría haber pensado que eran amigos si parecían algo más; me sentía un poco tonta por juzgarlo y quise saber si podría conversar con él para ayudarle en algo pero al poco tiempo después supe que se había transferido de facultad a otra ciudad para continuar por problemas familiares, con ello y lo que ocurrió después con mi amiga que no lo fue más; fueron los meses más duros para mí.

Paso algún tiempo de haberme cambiado de universidad ocurrió un total desastre ese dia yo iba a la biblioteca, cambiando tranquila mente ya que en una mano llevaba un libro que iba leyendo y en la otra mi maleta repleta de papeles y cosas personales, cuando por coincidencia yo abría la puerta de la biblioteca y por la misma salía otra persona empujándome caí al suelo con mis cosas fuera de mi maleta y mi libro apartado en la calle, tal fue mi coraje que cuando al levantar observe unos hermosos ojos claros con la expresión de asustados llego a mí el eco de su voz que dijo: Disculpa no había visto quien entraba al momento que salía y allí apareciste tú sin previo aviso.

Tal fue mi asombro que me quede muda, y empezó a recoger mis cosas cuando observe mi libro que ya por los años estaba viejito se habían desparramado las hojas por toda la calle, no me importaba que fuera una persona a la que yo recordaba mucho me levante y lo enfrente diciéndole: debe ver que no haya nadie cuando abre la puerta ademas en la biblioteca dice que se sale por la otra puerta ahora todas mis cosas están mal trechas y mi libro ya no tiene hojas.

El respondió muy amable y gentil diciendome: Disculpe Srta. no sabía que la salida era por la otra puerta, pero aceptaría que le ayude y que le invite un café después de lo ocurrido.

Yo no muy segura por su propuesta le acepte y ayudándome a recoger las cosas que faltaban nos marchamos con un libro sin hojas y algunas de mis cosas rotas dentro de mi maleta.

Ya en la cafetería nos presentamos amablemente y allí fue el asombro mas grande de toda mi vida que de la impresión le regué el café en el pantalón y allí le dije: que estábamos casi a mano por lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás en la biblioteca. Se rio de lo ocurrió y yo me asombre de lo inesperado que podía ser el destino al juntarme otra vez con aquel chico.

Desde entonces fuimos haciéndonos amigos y poco a poco fue creciendo una linda amistad entre nosotros nos veíamos, conversamos horas ya fuera en la universidad o no; había crecido y madurado más de lo que yo recordaba estos pocos años que no nos habíamos visto, nos encantaba hacer las mismas cosas, lo mismo en muchas cosas y aspectos, el dibujaba en cambio yo escribía.

Pensaba que tal vez en el pasado tuvimos algo juntos por que lo sentía muy cerca, era la persona que más me conocía a parte de mis padres, era como si fuera mi alma gemela.

Mi amiga Sango decía de la amistad al amor hay un paso nomas y este se presentó no se quien quiso a quien primero pero se dio poco a poco.

En la ocasión que me pidió que fuera su novia sucedió un desastre peor del cual paso en la biblioteca había preparado una comida en un parque muy hermoso y me habia comprado un libro (era el que lo había destruido) y se había equivocado de nombre comprando otro que se llamaba A orillas del rio piedra del mismo autor no me importo y desde ese instante ese libro se convirtió en mi favorito, pero la comida en ese parque salió al revés porque ese día lluvia a cantaros que salimos corriendo dejando todo a excepción de mi libro; prometió compensarlo y lo hizo a la semana siguiente me mostro algo inusual, una foto mía a relieve de aquel atardecer en la playa que pasamos casi iguales le pregunte por que lo tenía y me dijo: te veías tan hermosa que no podía pensar no tener algún recuerdo tuyo cuando te conocí.

Pasamos muy hermosos momentos que no olvide ni olvidare jamás en mi vida como: cuando me fugue de mi casa y llegue muy tarde por estar con él sentada a dos cuadras de mi casa, aquella ocasión que salí a jugar básquet y empezó a llover tan fuerte que tuvimos que escampar en dentro de una casita de juegos de niños para no llegar hecho sopa a la casa allí fue que me dio su suéter y yo le abrace porque solo estaba en camiseta para que no se enfermara, en otra ocasión se hizo pasar por romeo mandándome un mensaje que me apareciera en la ventana de la habitación en donde dormían mis papas y de loca subí a la terraza solo para verlo allí parado en lo más alto de la pared tratando de decir mi nombre no tan fuerte para no despertar a mis padres, también la vez que fui de ayudante a una mecánica con él a recoger algunas medidas para un experimento que debía hacer y el mas especial para mí fue en una noche de uñita de luna cuando esta triste me dio que el cielo me sonreía para verme feliz y me dio mi primer beso.

El primer beso de mi primer amigo, de mi mejor amigo, de mi romeo, de mi primer amor, de mi todo.

Muchas ocasiones hermosas hacen que aún lo recuerde y lo tenga presente en mi memoria aun a mis años, pero tuvimos una pelea de la cual no nos recuperamos nunca y allí quedo aquel lindo amor, nuestro amor haciendo que nos separáramos para siempre; nunca llegamos a nada serio ante los ojos de las demás personas parecíendo solo amigos que en secreto compartían un gran amor mutuo y sin embargo allí nos fuimos alejando por cuestiones que hasta ahora no logro descifrar. El destino a veces te pone en caminos que no quisieras pasarlos pero debes hacerlo para tu bien y ya.

Ya no nos podíamos ver muy seguido como antes; él tenía sus compromisos y yo los míos, con el mutuo alejamiento apareció otra persona en su lugar un compañero de carrera el cual estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaba a él y aunque no logre olvidarlo del todo yo me comprometí con Hoyo unos años después de no verlo más, tal vez no fue la mejor decisión que tome, pero después lo volví a ver estaba más guapo que antes y seguía con su mirada llenada de misterio pensé que podríamos ser amigos pero los sentimientos del pasado no se morían así de la nada.

Y sin querer tuve que dejarlo esta vez para siempre y aceptar lo que yo había escogido para mí en la vida a lado de otro hombre que no era el que yo quería para mi futuro, después de un año de casada con Hoyo me llegó la noticia de que él se había casado con una joven muy hermosa, no supe los detalles pero me sentí muy mal por lo ocurrido. Yo aún tenía la esperanza de que todavía me amara aun en recuerdo como yo lo hacía, muy seguido en mi mente y corazón.

Sé que debía decirle a Hoyo lo que había ocurrido con él en mi pasado pero no me atreví, a dejar un profundo y hermoso recuerdo que tenia de él; con mi esposo años después que tuve a mis hijos nos fuimos alejando a tal grado que parecíamos extraños que compartíamos la casa, el por su lado y yo por el mío.

Me imaginaba muchas veces como hubiera sido si me hubiera casado con Inuyasha y no con Hoyo, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes a las que enfrento ahora; si tan solo hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para luchar por quien amaba no estaría pasando todos los días en la misma rutina de siempre. Ya nada se podía hacer el pasado es pasado y el futuro vendrá además el casado y yo igual no podíamos hacer mucho por lo que mi esperanza se remotaba a la eternidad juntos que algun día nos aguardaba para los dos.

Y en algunas ocasiones la conciencia me jugaba una muy mal pasada del destino indicándome en sueños todas las noches el rostro de Inuyasha diciéndome algo pero no lograba verlo de frente y aun sabiendo que la culpa fue de ambos no lograba decirle tantas cosas que aún se mantenían calladas y selladas dentro de mí para él.

Pasaron muchos años después de la última noticia que recibí de el que solo quedo la promesa que aún perdura guardada en el chip de un celular que por un tiempo me trajo la más inmensa felicidad y alegría de toda mi vida con estas hermosas palabras: "Siempre TE AMARE nunca lo olvides recuerda que cada vez que mires a la luna yo te estaré mirando desde allí y te seguiré cuidando aunque no me encuentre a tu lado TE AMARE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD".

Y un pequeño posdata de perdón que nunca debió ser dijo: "Perdón por no haberte hecho feliz". Yo fui la mas feliz a su lado ese pequeño instante que vivimos juntos.

Si es cierto que uno no se casa con el primer amor y he lo aquí yo después de 50 años junto a mi marido no logro olvidar el rostro ni el nombre de mi primer amor, aún siguen sus palabras en mi mente y en el corazón tatuado diciéndome osita y te amo.

Aquel que fue mi primer amigo y que después se convirtió en el gran amor de toda mi vida.

Y aun cuando llego a nuestro lugar favorito a leer algunas páginas de aquel libro que me regalo con esa hermosa inscripción perdurable que dice:

PARA MI AMADA

Con su puño y letra, subo la mirada al cielo y veo su rostro en aquel atardecer que por azares del destino nos unió para conocernos para que ya en la eternidad nos volvamos a encontrar pero esta vez para siempre.

Sé que he llegado al escalón más alto de mi vida y aun pensando todavía en el único hombre que hubo en la vida para mí, al que solo por un corto pero hermoso momento llame amor y que quedo tatuado en mi corazón como dueño.

**FIN**

Att: Saomin


End file.
